Leyenda de Fuego
by BloodyRubies
Summary: Muchos piensan que solo de trata de una pelea de honor. Pero casi todos han olvidado que él no solo significa una batalla entre dos personas, si no la voluntad y el espíritu indomable de la gente que habita en nuestra Nación


"Leyenda de fuego"

Por cierto, ninguna de las ideas me pertenecen. Todas son propiedad de Mike y Bryan y de Nickelodeon, supongo.

* * *

La leyenda divaga mucho de cómo fue que sucedió. Siempre están los precursores de la guerra, que desde los tiempos en que Sozin recién empezaba a planear sus ataques, relataban que habían sido maestros aire, a sapiencia del plan del Señor del Fuego; otros, que los maestros tierra lo habían atrapado y dejado durante largos días ante el calor y el frío del cruento desierto de Si Wong .Incluso hay quienes aseveran que los mismos espíritus se lo llevaron con el objetivo de probarlo, más allá de lo que podía significar una prueba de los mortales.

Sin embargo la que, personalmente, me ha gustado más, ha sido la que me conto mi madre. Y a mi madre su madre. Y así… Y decía…

_Hace ya mucho tiempo, antes de la era del Avatar Kyoshi, incluso antes del Avatar Kuruk, existió un muchacho alegre, de rasgos nobles y mirada abierta. Su nombre era Agni. El llevaba la voluntad en su cuerpo y el fuego en sus ojos.  
Agni era un muchacho raro, de aspecto enclenque y espíritu robusto. No era el más ágil, ni el más fuerte, ni el más rápido, siquiera el mejor estratega, pero su constancia, su tenacidad y su resistencia ante las adversidades lo habían convertido en leyenda, y su nombre se hacía respetar. Había pasado drásticos momentos, nefastos días, y sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar nunca su alma encendida por un fuego eterno. Así era su naturaleza. "Lo que no te mata, te fortalece" decía un antiguo dicho, y esas palabras parecías estar inscritas en su cuerpo y reveladas por sus ambarinos ojos._

_Sin embargo, Agni, como casi toda persona que habita nuestra noble Nación, era un poco impulsivo, y solía enfurecerse con facilidad, con la misma facilidad con la que los patos tortugas nadan. Pero esto no llamaba la atención a nadie, después de todo, era bastante común.  
Como si no tuviera otro destino en su historia, Agni entró al ejército y, con el transcurrir de los años, logró hacerse un gran nombre y conseguir un gran cargo dentro de la poderosa armada de Fuego.  
La noticia de un gran tesoro llegó a sus oídos pasados uno o dos meses de su último ascenso a almirante, y su tentación no pudo evitar ponerse en evidencia en cuanto la noticia llegó a sus oídos. Se dirigió, entonces, a las heladas aguas de la tribu del norte, y en un repentino asalto, muy mal organizado por la prisa que el almirante tenía, fueron derrotados y Agni se vio encarcelado en la celda más segura de toda la tribu._

_La leyenda dice que el soportó golpe tras golpe, hambruna tras hambruna y tortura tras tortura. Que soportó días y noches de un frío mucho más extremo, desprotegido y mal alimentado, con el cuerpo destrozado, y al borde de la muerte. Sus agresores eran personas fatídicas y crueles._  
_Pero su espíritu intenso e indomable, tal como el mismo fuego, resurgía una y otra vez, día y noche, manteniéndose erguido y con la espalda recta, intentando no mostrar dolor alguno en su cara, resistiéndolo. Y nunca se apagaba. Como la primera llama de los maestros dragones.  
_

_Agni clamaba por su libertad, arrepentido por sus actos. Clamaba por una oportunidad de una lucha justa por su liberación o su muerte. El grupo de los ancianos se negó durante más de dos años, incapaces de perdonar la deshonra y el dolor que Agni había provocado. Sin embargo, el líder de la tribu, sosteniéndose por una visión espiritual y la aparente paz que el mundo vivía, concedió la petición al joven Agni, que luego de recuperarse, debía enfrentarse al más fuerte de los miembros de la tribu._

_  
Sin embargo, el horario de la pelea, era una jugada en contra. Los ancianos replicaban que Agni ganaba poder con la arribada del sol a los cielos, y Agni, que había proclamado por una lucha justa, replicaba que, bajo la luna, perdería sin remedio.  
Después de un encierro de un día, que pareció eterno para todos, el jefe de la tribu salió, con ojos cansados, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción explicó su idea.  
_

_"- Pensé durante día y noche sobre nuestra complicación. He divagado, luchado en mi interior y con la petición de los espíritus. Durante el día, el nefasto criminal tendría poderes superiores y durante el anochecer nuestro poder es superior. Por eso, he decidido que la lucha se realice durante el crepúsculo, momento en el que el fuego y el agua no son ni fuertes ni débiles, y ganará no el más habilidoso en control, si no el que tenga el espíritu del verdadero guerrero…- "finalizó con un suspiro. Agni y los ancianos se miraron con recelo, pero todos estaban conformes con la idea._

Y aquí es donde la historia vuelve a dividirse. Algunos aseguran que Agni logró vencer y que escapó a la Nación del fuego, donde vivió luego de haberse retirado, hasta morir en calma. Otros aseguran que Agni venció, pero que su cuerpo demacrado no resistió y cayó en plena área de pelea. Y una más que mínima minoría (de la que formo parte, al igual que mi madre, y la madre de mi madre), asegura que Agni perdió y pasó el final de sus tiempos en una celda, clamando por su libertad, mientras su voluntad de fuego seguía en pie hasta que el propio fragor de su fuego terminó consumiendo su cansado cuerpo.

Su historia se convirtió en leyenda, y como tantas otras, ha sido corrompida a lo largo de los años. Han cambiado el mensaje, han hecho parecer a los maestros agua como injustos y masacradores, e incluso los acusaron de robar el tesoro y que Agni solo reclamaba lo que le pertenecía. Pero en mi a quedado grabado el mensaje. Lo que de verdad significaba esa leyenda. Lo que en verdad nos muestra su origen noble…

_A lo largo de los años hemos olvidado el significado real de éste duelo, lo hacemos por instinto, por rabia o por enojo. Pero estoy segura, y hago la promesa, de que nunca olvidaré lo que de verdad significa. Kai significa liberación y Agni a quedado impregnado como la voluntad de fuego que llevamos todos los que habitamos esta honorable nación._

_

* * *

  
_

Inspirada en mi amor al fuego como elemento y mi duda sobre el origen del Agni Kai. Nada en particular.


End file.
